Judgment of Anubis
by lordsoftheRoses
Summary: Sequel to "Searching for Eden". A girl is attacked by a Crazy man spouting a strange ritual during a Local duel tournament. Knowing she must Help, Makoto Nagato, trys to help the duelist. However she and her boyfriend will Encounter something far more darker trying to protect this girl.
1. Chapter 1: Blood of the Pure

**HELLO Everybody! To all my fans out there, I decided to have 3-5 short stories as Sequels to Searching for Eden. They will be shorter chapters with Short Duels with only about 10 chapters each. I do this to focus on the characters I haven't really focused on in Duelist of the Roses or Searching for Eden, and on top of that I can add more exciting stories to the lore of my Epic tale. After these Short Stories are done There will be a Final Story and I will finish off the Rose Guardian Saga.**

**This Story focuses on Jeremy Griffan and Makoto Nagato.**

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

*Great American Ballpark, Cincinnati, Ohio, USA, 1:38 PM LST*

A Regional Duel Tournament, the Red Cup, was being held at the Great American Ball Park today. The Tournament is specific for duelists in Ohio and Kentucky. Jeremy Griffan was in the middle of the final duel against his opponent.

**Jeremy (LP 3500) Opponent (LP 700)**

Jeremy had Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000) and Magical Esper (Lv.10 3400/2500) on the field while his opponent had Millennium Shield (Lv.5 0/3000) and Wall of Illusion (Lv.4 1000/1850) in defense mode.

"Now, Magical Esper will attack your Millennium Shield!" Jeremy ordered his card to attack.

Magical Esper shot orbs of light at Millennium Shield and destroyed it, which caused Jeremy's opponent to cringe.

* * *

"Yaaaaay! Go, Jeremy! Woohoo!" Makoto Nagato cheered in the stands while her sister, Yuki Nagato, was sipping out of a soda straw. "He's got this in the bag, Yuki. Let's go down and congratulate him.

Yuki simply nodded. The girls got up from their seats and walked back to the concession stands and around the stadium-

AAAAAHHH!

A girl's shrieking scream turned everyone's attention toward her. The girl was on the ground, with her arm covering her face for protection while a man stood over her, wielding a very big knife and he looked possessed.

"The blood of the pure, the blood of the risen, steal his blood and break the prison." The man kept chanting repeatedly chanting to himself as he went after the girl.

A couple of guys grabbed onto the man to hold him back. Makoto then rushed to the girl to see if she was all right. Luckily, the knife only cut a part of her sleeve with no injuries.

"Miss, are you all right?" Makoto asked the girl.

"Yeah, I think I'm all right." The girl said, lowering her arm. As soon as she lowered her arm, Makoto saw her face and felt she looked familiar.

"What's your name?" Makoto asked.

"Trinity. Trinity Platinum." She introduced herself. "Wait, weren't you...?"

"The blood. The blood. THE BLOOD!" The crazy guy shouted. He looked like he was having a seizure as his body was shaking violently, his mouth was foaming and in a very second, he stopped and his skin turned to dust. The guys holding him back dropped him as all that was left of him were his bones and the clothes he was wearing and Makoto noticed that round the guy's arm was a Rift armband.

"The Rift?" Makoto wondered.

"I just want this to stop." Trinity said. "That is the sixth guy who tried to murder me in public, muttering the same thing.

"Why would-"

"Congratulations, Jeremy Griffan, for winning the 7th annual Red Cup!" The PA announced.

"Here, come with us." Makoto said as she helped Trinity off the ground. "Come, Yuki." Makoto took Trinity away while Yuki followed, simply sipping out of her cup.

* * *

The Girls then met up with Jeremy near the contestant entrance.

"An attack in broad daylight?" Jeremy asked as Makoto brought Trinity to him. "And by the Rift? Trinity, what have you been doing after we graduated?"

"Nothing!" Trinity responded. "I've been participating in regional and local tournaments."

"Well, you must have done something to piss the Rift off." Jeremy said. "Either that or you've got a very rare card you want."

"I never did anything to piss them off and Endymion's my best card, and he's not even that rare." Trinity told them.

"That man was acting strange." Yuki said with stoic face. "Do Rift members usually try to kill people?"

"Not in public." Makoto mentioned. "At least, I don't think. Come to think of it, I don't know how the Rift really works."

The four stood around in thought.

"If this is Rift, Edwards would probably know." Yuki stoically said after the silence.

"Clyde Edwards?" Makoto wondered. "I hate that guy!"

"Well, if they're doing something, he'd probably know." Jeremy said. "He's being held in New York's MSP. We got to go there if we want to talk to him."

"Well, if we're going after him, we should probably get Colin and the others." Makoto brought up.

Jeremy then took Makoto by the shoulders and pulled her aside. "Bad idea." Jeremy mentioned.

"Huh? Why?" Makoto asked for an explanation.

"Do you think it is a good idea to get Colin anywhere his ex-girlfriend?" Jeremy asked Makoto. "Especially with a kid on the way? His focus needs to be at home. He can't come along and start wondering 'what if'."

"Oh, good point." Makoto realized.

Jeremy then turned back to Trinity and Yuki, who were just standing there.

"Okay, we'll lead you out and head to the airport." Jeremy told Trinity the plan.

"No, Jeremy, you don't have to do this." Trinity insisted. "I'm sure I'll be fine if-"

"Are you seriously telling me this right now?" Jeremy asked, annoyed. "Cut the crap and let's go."

"Um, okay." Trinity said.

"I'm going, too." Yuki just said.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm bored and have nothing else to do." Yuki plainly answered.

"Well, with logic like that, how can I argue?" Jeremy jokingly responded. "Come on lets go."

They went to leave. The Tournament was over so Jeremy picked up his trophy. They exited through the park entrance only to see that another Rift goon was waiting for them.

"The blood of the pure, the blood of the risen, steal his blood and break the prison." he chanted. "The blood of the pure, the blood of the risen, steal his blood and break the prison. The blood of the pure, the blood of the risen, steal his blood and break the prison. The blood of the pure, the blood of the risen-" he continued on. He had a Duel disk as if he was expecting a duel.

Makoto stood in front of Trinity to Protect her and Jeremy readied his duel disk.

"So you wanna duel huh?" Jeremy asked. "Fine by me!"

**Rift Goon (LP 4000) Jeremy (LP 4000)**

"I'll start!" Jeremy said as he drew his first card. "First, I'll summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs (Lv.4 300/2000) in defense mode! Then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

The Rift goon drew his first card, still mumbling that chant repeatedly, although he is saying it more quietly than before. He then summoned Gene-Warped Warwolf (Lv.4 2000/100) and equipped it with Horn of the Unicorn, which increased its attack points by 700. Although he was still mumbling the chant, he supposedly declared an attack on Jeremy's monster, which was destroyed by the Warwolf's attack. Then he set one card face-down and ended his turn.

Jeremy drew his next card. "First, I'll summon Summoner Monk (Lv.4 800/1600)! Then I'll use his ability to summon a Level 4 card from my Deck and I choose the Tuner Rose, Warrior of Revenge (Lv.4 1600/600)! Now I tune them together to Synchro Summon Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000)! Now he'll attack your Warwolf! And since a Spellcaster declared an attack, I can activate the Trap Magician's Circle to summon a Spellcaster with 2000 or less attack points! I choose to summon Magician's Valkyria (Lv.4 1600/1800)! You can also summon a Spellcaster from your Deck as well."

The Rift goon summons Anarchist Monk Ranshin (Lv.4 1800/100).

"Well, since there are 2 other Spellcasters on the field, my Dragon gains 100 attack points for each of them!" Jeremy pointed out. "Now continue your attack on Gene-Warped Warwolf!"

The Rift Goon activated Two-Pronged Attack, which destroyed both his Warwolf and his Anarchist Monk along with Jeremy's Dragon.

"That's a bit of a downer, but I can now attack you directly with Valkyria!"

Magician's Valkyria fired a magical blast at the Rift Goon and dealt him 1600 points of damage.

**Rift Goon (LP 2400) Jeremy (LP 4000)**

"I'll end my turn with one card face-down!" Jeremy ended his turn.

The Rift goon drew his next card and Special Summoned the Tuner Egotistical Ape (Lv.5 1200/1200) by discarding Key Mouse from his hand. Due to the Ape's effect, the Level was decreased by the Level of Key Mouse, making it a Level 4 Tuner. Then he summoned Lock Cat (Lv.3 1200/1000) and used its effect to Special Summon Key Mouse from his Graveyard. Then he tuned his Level 4 Egotistical Ape with the Level 3 Lock Cat and Level 1 Key Mouse to Synchro Summon Lightning Tricorn (Lv.8 2800/2000). Lightning Tricorn then attacked Magician's Valkyria and destroyed her, inflicting Jeremy with 1200 points of damage.

**Rift Goon (LP 2400) Jeremy (LP 2800)**

The Rift Goon then ended his turn.

*This guy is dueling like he's not in his right mind.* Jeremy thought to himself. *It's almost like someone is controlling him... Like someone is pulling his strings... Marcantus must be behind this somehow!* "First, I reveal my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back Mystical Origin Dragon! Then I activate my other face-down Maternal Spirits! I equip this card to my Dragon and his power increases for each card of the same type in my Graveyard! There are two Spellcasters in my Graveyard, so my Dragon gains 200 points for each of them! Then I Normal Summon Cold Enchanter (Lv.4 1600/1200)! Now Mystical Origin Dragon will attack your Tricorn!"

Mystical Origin Dragon fired a mystical energy stream at Lightning Tricorn and destroyed it, inflicting the Rift Goon with 800 points of damage.

**Rift Goon (LP 1600) Jeremy (LP 2800)**

"Now Cold Enchanter will finish you off!"

Cold Enchanter thrusted her ice staff at the Rift Goon and reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Rift Goon (LP 0) Jeremy (LP 2800)**

The goon fell backward and was spasming uncontrollably. "Hail to Anubis!" He gasped as his mouth was foaming and in a very second, he stopped and his skin turned to dust.

"Now that's how you make an exit." Jeremy said somewhat jokingly.

"What did he mean b-by Anubis?" Trinity asked timidly.

Makoto then realized something. "Jeremy, you don't think it's THE Anubis, do you? !" She asked.

"What? You think the Egyptian God of Death is actually alive to kill... you know what, I'm not even gonna finish that sentence." Jeremy responded to her question.

Trinity looked back and forth at them thinking *What the hell are these guys talking about?*

"Clyde Edwards." Yuki bluntly said.

"Yuki's right." Jeremy said. "Maybe Edwards will know why his goons are worshipping an ancient god."

* * *

**Jeremy's Cards**

Mystical Origin Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3200 DEF 3000)

Level 8/DARK

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, it is also treated as a Spellcaster-type monster. Increase the ATK of this card by 100 for each Spellcaster on the field or in either player's Graveyard other than this card. Your opponent cannot select another face-up Spellcaster-type monster you control as an attack target. If your opponent activates the effect of a Monster Card, you can remove 1 Spell Counter on your side of the field to negate the effect of that card and destroy it. If "Secret Village of the Spellcasters" is face-up on your side of the field, the effects of your opponent's Trap Cards are negated.

Magical Esper

Psychic/Fusion/Effect (ATK 3400 DEF 2500)

Level 10/LIGHT

1 Spellcaster-type Synchro Monster + 1 Psychic-type Synchro Monster

Once per Duel, this card can attack your opponent directly. If you activate this effect, if the attack is negated, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of this card's ATK. This card cannot be destroyed by card effect. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, this card gains the effects of the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon this card.

Maternal Spirits

Trap/Continuous

Select one face-up monster you control and equip it with this card. That monster gains 200 ATK for each monster of the same type(s) in your Graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2: Prison Riot and Breakout

**Ok heres the Next chapter of this short story. It is Forced. I did it really quickly so it's not good by my standards. Any way what do you think?**

**Review Below, Let me know!**

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

*Prison Island, New York, 1:54 P.M. LST.*

A maximum Security Prison, Located off the Coast of New York City, Prison Island is a Prison for the most Renowned criminals in the world. In the 160 year history of the Prison, only Person ever Escaped, Robert Ringford, It is unknown how he escaped, with the death of only one guard, and he has not yet been caught.

The Prison had a Helicopter Pad on the far end of the Prison. A Helicopter had just arrived and landed on the helipad. Jeremy, Makoto and Trinity stepped off the helicopter while Yuki stayed on board the chopper, which was piloted by _Shigeru Kamiya_.

"All right, ladies. We got 40 minutes and then we got to take off from this place." Shigeru told them.

"Ladies? What about me?" Jeremy asked.

"I could care less about you." Shigeru insultingly responded.

The group entered the prison and the guards led them to a room full of tables, where criminals talked with their visitors. At one of the tables was none other than _Clyde Edwards_, whose hands and feet were cuffed. Jeremy sat down at the table trying to be cool.

"So, Edwards, we meet again." Jeremy said.

"Who the hell are you?" Edwards asked, confused at the stranger who sat at his table.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not as memorable as Colin or Alice Knightley!" Jeremy sarcastically stated.

"Oh, you're friends with those people." Edwards said plainly. "What the hell do you want?"

"Your Rift goons attacked Trinity here." Jeremy answered.

"That's their job. They take the cards off any special duelist."

"Do they attack with knives in public places during the day chanting a freaky curse over and over again?" Makoto questioned.

"... No, we tend to stay away form those crazies." Edwards answered.

"And he was muttering something about Anubis." Trinity further stated. "What does he mean by Anubis?"

"Anubis, you say?" Edwards asked, intrigued. "I think I might actually know something. One of my archeology team's discovered an ancient Egyptian tomb. The funny thing was the tomb was on the other side of the Sahara. How could a temple from a great civilization, miles across the desert appear in the middle of nowhere? Then I remembered the legend of how Maximilian Pegasus discovered the game of Duel Monsters and I thought this could be a discovery just as big. I had a team scour the ruins and just before my tower was nearly torn down by your friends, I lost contact with them."

"Sounds interesting." Jeremy was intrigued. "Where is this temple?"

"The Sahara." Edwards answered.

"Where in the Sahara?" Jeremy asked again.

"The Middle of the Sahara."

"Well, that narrows it down." Jeremy was sarcastic.

"You want to know the exact location? Make a deal to get me out of here." Edwards demanded.

"No way! We'll find it without you."

"That desert is approximately 3,600,000 Sq. Miles across! Unless you want to know the exact coordinates that which I have in my brain..." Edwards pointed at his head. "... You are going to be searching every square inch of that desert looking for the temple, which is still partially buried in sand. I originally had a plea deal worked out, but that fell through and I do not want to spend the next 50 years in this hellhole!"

Jeremy's hand was placed clenched and pressed against his chin.

"We'll agree on one more condition." Trinity said. "You need to leave him, me and all other known associates alone."

Edwards looked at Trinity funny. "Known associates-what are- are you a lawyer? Fine, whatever! This is too much! I never should have got involved with those snaky people!"

"Uh, yeah, how are we supposed to get him out of here?" Jeremy asked.

* * *

The single guard in the security room was monitoring everyone with cameras. He began to feel a humming in the back of his head.

"What the hell?" He said, shaking his head to try to stop the humming.

Suddenly, his eyes go completely soulless and begins murmuring to himself.

"The blood of the pure, the blood of the risen, Steal the blood and break the prison."

Then the guard flipped a switch and every door in the prison opened at once. The prisoners then begin to attack the guards and start rioting.

* * *

Jeremy begins hearing the noise of the riot and criminals taking out the guards.

"AHHHH HAAAGGHHGH ARRGHH!"

"That doesn't sound good." Jeremy pointed out the obvious.

"Uh, we better get back to Shigeru and the chopper." Makoto suggested.

"You guys have a chopper?" Edwards asked. "This chaos is the perfect chance for me to make my break. I better go with you."

"I don't think so." Jeremy said.

"Fine, good luck searching the endless desert for a temple you'll never find. And I hope your friend dies a horrible death because of it." Edwards said that looking at Trinity.

"Jeremy, I think we should take him with us." Trinity said.

"But he's a criminal!" Jeremy explained.

"I DON'T CARE!" Trinity shouted. "I WANNA GET TO THE BOTTOM OF WHY PEOPLE WANT TO KILL ME!"

Jeremy then blinked at her. "Remember when you used to be a shy girl... I miss that. Come on, let's go."

They pulled Edwards up from the table and began to move forward through the chaos.

* * *

Before arriving at the chopper, they were stopped by a criminal with scars all over his face. He had stolen one of the guards' Duel Disk.

"Youz the Punks dat had dat Heli-chopper!" The Prisoner said...I think. He really was just blabbering with his tongue out. "I'z gotz to get outta herez and I'm gonna fly me away and notin you can do to stop meza Getz in my way, and i'z gonna make you criez like twittle bitches!"

"Wow, you just butchered proper punctuation." Trinity said.

"For goodness sake." Makoto said. "I'll take care of this."

**Makoto (LP 4000) Prisoner (LP 4000)**

The prisoner made the first move. "I set a monster Iron Chain Snake (Lv.3 800/1200) in defense mode and set one card face-down!"

"My turn!" Makoto drew her first card. "I summon Wattpheasant (Lv.4 1000/800) in attack mode! Then I activate the Spell Card Photon Lead! This allows me to summon a Level 4 or lower Light card from my hand! Time to bring out Wattwoodpecker (Lv.3 1000/100)! Now I activate the Spell Photon Booster! This allows me to transform the attack power of a Light card and all other monsters with its name to have 2000 attack points! Now, Wattpheasant will attack you directly!"

Wattpheasant used its ability to pass the face-down monster and inflict the prisoner with 1000 points of damage.

**Makoto (LP 4000) Prisoner (LP 3000)**

"Now that Wattpheasant inflicted direct damage, I can remove from play one of your face-up monsters until the End Phase!" Makoto explained as Wattpheasant blew a gust of wind at Iron Chain Snake and removed it from play. "Now that you're wide open, Wattwoodpecker can attack you directly twice!"

With Wattwoodpecker's ability to attack twice, it repeatedly pecked at the prisoner and reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Makoto (LP 4000) Prisoner (LP 0)**

Fell backward and loss consciousness like a wuss.

"Come on lets go!" Makoto insisted. "These freaks are probably swarming the chopper."

* * *

They arrived back at the chopper, draging Edwards behind them, and they found a horde of Prisoners swarming the chopper...only problem was they all were beaten back and laying on the ground around the chopper as if an overwhelming force defeated them. Looking at the chopper, Shigeru was still in the pilots seat, crouching his legs and crying, while Yuki was outside, with her duel disk active. She had defeated all of the Prisoners on her own.

"Enchantment?" Trinity asked in a silly voice.

"Excuse me?" Yuki asked not understanding the joke.

"Never mind," Trinity depressingly replied.

"Get in the chopper before the guards show up!" Edwards insisted. "I'll tell you where the temple once were over the ocean!"

"Then we can push you out?" Jeremy asked.

"Then you can do whatever you want with me!" Edwards told them.

"Sweet!" The group entered the chopper and Shigeru looked up at them.

"Who's that? He a Prisoner? We breaking him OUT? !...Oh damn I'm in trouble...why'd I agree to this?" Shigeru asked in succession feeling the doom and gloom consume him.

Shigeru, with no choice, got the chopper started and flew off, away from the prison, and over the open ocean.


	3. Chapter 3: Rift Attack

**ALRIGHT! I got this next chapter up! Boy I am busy lately. I need to find time for me. :( **

**I'd like to take this Opportunity to share my Friend, spiralgamer's new fanfic 'Awakening of the soul'. So if you get the chance, go and read it and let him know what you think.**

**And Review Below, let me know!**

* * *

*Somewhere of the Sahara Desert, Morocco, 3:10 P.M.*

The helicopter was flying over the vast empty desert carrying the group across it.

"And to our left you'll see more sand." Shigeru spoke while flying the chopper. "And to our right...MORE Sand! It's a sand ocean!"

Jeremy felt uncomfortable sitting across the chopper from Clyde Edwards. He kept glaring at Edwards while he coddled his special double sided duel disk.

"Did you miss me, Bianca?" Edwards whispered to his disk. "Well I missed you. You must been so lonely without me."

Trinity sat in the seat across from Edwards and was disturbed that he was cuddling a Duel Disk.

"Why is the creepy criminal talking to his Duel Disk?" Trinity whispered to Makoto.

"Yeah, he's not right in the head." Makoto whispered back.

"What's scary is he looks familiar." Trinity continued to whisper. "Has he been on TV before?"

"I don't think so." Makoto answered with a whisper.

"Why are you girls whispering about me?" Edwards asked with a mean glare.

"EEP!" Both girls jumped up startled. "NO REASON!"

"Then stop it!" Edwards demanded.

"Hey leave them Alone." Jeremy said. "They're girls. They gossip. You should be thankful that Trinity convinced me to let you come along."

"Yeah, cause you need a woman's permission." Edwards replied. "Don't talk tough kid. It doesn't suit you."

Jeremy slumped back down into his seat. Yuki, who had been sleeping for most of the time, finally opened her eyes.

"We're almost there." she said.

"She's right." Shigeru overheard. "Take a look."

Looking out the windows, they could see in the distance a single building rising out of the sand. Elegant Egyptian architecture with yellow stones, and black marble statutes depicting ancient gods stood at the entrance.

"Alright I'll set her down at the entrance and-" Shigeru started but suddenly the chopper lost all of it power. "-Oh shit."

The copter began spinning out of the sky as the propellers died. Everyone braced themselves as it struck the top of a sand and violently rolled down in the ocean of sand...

…

* * *

Jeremy awoke several hours later in a daze. Sand in his face, under his clothes, and stuck in his socks. "PuH!" He spat sand out of his mouth. "Puh Puh PUH! Ack!" He looked around and found that the chopper had crashed into the sand and he had been thrown from the vehicle. "Where is everyone?" He looked around as he stood up.

"JEREMY!" Makoto called out.

Makoto was a couple of meters away, crawling on her knees and holding onto her arm. Jeremy rushes over and helps her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, where's Yuki? Yuki! YUKI!"

"I'm fine." Yuki was laid in a sand dune with the same stoic expression. "I sprained my wrist."

"Oh, what the hell? What the hell? !" Shigeru stood in front of the chopper with his hands on his head. "Oh man, my dad's so gonna kill me!"

"You got that thing insured, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Insurance is... a waste of time and money." Shigeru nervously answered. "That's what dad told me.

"Bianca? Bianca, speak to me dear!" Edwards cried for his Duel disk. "Come on Baby, Don't die on me now!"

"Wow, Edwards What the hell are you crying about?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Bianca! She won't power up!" Edwards explained frantically.

Jeremy then looked at his Duel Disk and saw that it wouldn't power up either. "Mine either."

Makoto then went to check her cell phone. "My phone's dead, too."

"An electromagnetic pulse barrier exists within this area surrounding the temple." Yuki explained. "Any electronic device caught in radius will be rendered obsolete."

"Yuki... how do you possibly know that?" Makoto asked.

"Hey, what happened to the other girl?" Shigeru brought up.

Everyone looked around and saw that Trinity was already quite a distance away, limping toward the temple.

"Trinity, what are you doing? !" Jeremy called out to her.

Trinity didn't seem to hear or pay attention to her.

"I think she has the right idea." Edwards calmed down. "The Rift set up a camp there. There will be shade and cool water."

"And Rift goons." Jeremy added.

"Once they see you are with me, they won't attack you. I guarantee it." Edwards assured.

"What have we got to lose?" Jeremy went along with it.

"Our lives." Yuki stoically pointed out.

* * *

Trinity continued to walk toward the temple, but there was something not right about her. She didn't seem to realize what she was doing, acting more on instinct than anything. But the one conscious thing about her was the voice speaking into her head.

_"You've finally returned. I have been waiting 5000 years for this. You will pay for what you did."_

Trinity finally regained her consciousness and stopped walking.

"What was I..."

She suddenly fell to her knees and cradled her body as pain started to shoot from all over it.

"AAAHHH!"

"Trinity!" Jeremy called as he and the others caught up.

When they got to her, Jeremy and Shigeru helped her to her feet.

"You all right, kid?" Shigeru asked.

"It hurts. It hurts all over." Trinity's voice somewhat trembled.

"Let's hurry and get her to the camp." Jeremy suggested.

* * *

After about an hour of walking through the sand, the group finally reached the base of the temple. Near the entrance was a camp setup for an excavation crew. The crew was nowhere to be found but the supplies were still there.

"All right." Shigeru spoke up. "There's got to be some kind of first aid kit somewhere around here. I'll go look around and check."

They laid Trinity inside one of the tents and Shigeru ran off to find medical supplies.

"This is odd." Edwards spoke. "Where the hell is everyone? I don't like this."

"'I don't like this'? That's right up there with 'what could possibly go wrong'." Jeremy said.

Looking out of the tent, Makoto noticed some movement and without warning, a dozen or so Rift goons came out, all with dazed expressions on their faces.

"Uh, guys? We got company." Makoto warned them.

"The blood of the pure, the blood of the risen, steal the blood and break the prison." The Rift goons repeated over and over again.

"Stand Down!" Edwards ordered. They didn't listen. "...Well it was worth a Bloody try."

"What are we gonna do?" Makoto asked. "We can't duel them without our duel disks!"

"Please, they're mindless Zombies now." Jeremy said. "We can take them in a fight."

One of the Rift goons held up a Duel Monster Card. The Card Began to Glow white and disappeared. Then the Card Overdrive (Lv.4 1600/1500) appeared and pointed its Mini-gun at the group.

"...Oh well shit..." Jeremy stated. The group scattered as the Mini-gun opened fired and ripped the Tent to shreds. Jeremy and Edwards ran in one direction while Makoto and Yuki headed in another direction.

"WHAT THE SHIT? !" Edwards shouted at Jeremy. "WHAT THE **** DID THEY JUST DO? !"

"It looks like they summoned a Monster Card." Jeremy responded.

"HOW DID THEY DO THAT? !" Edwards kept shouting questions at him.

A Panther Warrior (Lv.4 2000/1600) appeared in front of Jeremy and Edwards and growled at them.

"You gonna growl at me? !" Edwards growled back at the Panther Warrior.

Edwards punched the armor only to hurt himself.

"Ow." Edwards groaned a bit.

Panther Warrior slashed its sword down at Edwards, only for him to roll away from the strike and Jeremy strafed to the Panther's right.

* * *

Makoto and Yuki helped carry Trinity away while Overdrive went through the tents after them. They hid behind some ruined stones and waited as the Overdrive past by them.

"What was that?" Trinity asked.

"A Tank." Yuki answered.

"Yeah no shit!" Trinity stated. "It was a card a second Ago. What did they do?"

"Proably used Magic." Makoto stated calmly.

"How Can you be So Calm About this?" Trinity asked.

"Not the First time this happened." Makoto answered.

"..."

"Something wrong?" Makoto asked.

"What the hell do you people do?" Trinity asked.

"Trinity?"

A Voice came from behind the Ruined stones. Makoto and Trinity slowly poked their heads over the stone and saw a Cage and inside the cage was a girl. The girl seemed to recognize Trinity and Trinity seemed to recognize the girl as well.

"Renee?" Trinity asked as she crawled toward the cage. "_Renee Lancaster_? What are you doing here?"

"'What am I doing here?'" Renee had asked. "What are you doing here? These guys just kidnapped me from home and I ended up in this cage!"

"These guys are trying to kill me and I got some friends to help stop them." Trinity answered.

"That's great, but you think you can let me out?" Renee requested.

Makoto looked at the lock on the door... and saw it was unlocked.

"It's not locked." Makoto stated.

"Are you kidding me? !" Renee shouted as she pushed the cage door and it opens. "MOTHERF***ER!"

VRRROOOOM!

Overdrive appeared behind the cage and started up its gatling gun. The girls quickly scattered and it fired off.

* * *

The hypnotized Rift goons stalked with their monster cards, reciting the same chant over and over again. The Panther Warrior lost sight of Jeremy and Edwards and was searching for them.

"The blood of the pure, the blood of the risen, steal the blood and break the prison."

After they passed, Edwards and Jeremy poked their heads from in the tent.

"Really? More blood?" Jeremy said. "Why can't these guys ever go for spit or a lock of hair?"

"You really want to be a sacrifice for a spit ritual?" Edwards questioned.

"For variety, sure."

RREERRRH!

Ranther Warrior pounced right on top of Jeremy, through the tent, pinned Jeremy down and was trying to cut Jeremy in two, but Jeremy was holding the sword back with his strength trying to keep it from cutting his head.

"Oh, this sucks!" Jeremy commented.

The Panther Warrior kept snarling in his face, ready to kill him when suddenly, Jeremy's Violet Rose Mark started glowing as did the cards in his Deck in his Duel Disk. Jeremy struggled to draw the card while trying to keep the sword off of him. Eventually, he pulled out a card from his Deck and the card started to glow. Panther Warrior then looks up and gets blasted out of the tent by a colorful beam. Jeremy tilted his head back and saw his Tempest Magician (Lv.6 2200/1700) standing above him.

"Thanks, that was really helpful."

"BLOODY HELL!" Edwards shouted. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT? !"

"Magic." Jeremy calmly said.

* * *

Makoto was carrying a limping Trinity in a hurry as Overdrive was following them and firing at them, barely missing the girls. They got separated from Yuki and Renee. The minigun on Overdrive aimed lower and when it fired, it shredded up Makoto's left leg. She and Trinity fell forward and Makoto felt the sheer pain of her bloodied leg. Overdrive came closer, stopped right in front of them and aimed its minigun at both of them. Trinity quickly put her hands over her head in a futile attempt to protect herself. Makoto then realized her Yellow Rose Mark was glowing and Watthydra (Lv.7 1500/1500) came out of the card and one of the heads bites onto the turret and pushes it away as it fired. Overdrive then speeds into full reverse as the entire Watthydra completely emerged from the card and pursues it. Trinity then lift her head up and sees what Makoto just did.

"What did you just do?" Trinity asked.

"I just summoned a monster. I'll tell you how later."

Overdrive and Watthydra battled and Overdrive's continuous miniguns bursts showed that it was overpowering Watthydra.

"Uh oh, I need to make Watthydra stronger! I activate Wattcube and then send it to the Graveyard to increase Watthydra's power by 1000!"

Watthydra bit on Overdrive in several different parts of its form and then electrocuted it, blowing up the tank.

"Awesome!" Makoto said. "Let's regroup with-Ow!"

Makoto forgot that her leg was torn up.

"Your leg is still in bad shape." Trinity said as she held onto her stomach.

"You're not in good shape either. Let me try something." Makoto pulled a card from her Deck. "Wattcine!"

A bluish aura surrounded the two of them and Makoto's leg slowly but gradually had its wounds closed.

"That's amazing!" Trinity felt her stomach. "I feel much better now."

* * *

"EEEK!"

Renee was cornered agaisnt the temple by Jirai Gumo (Lv.4 2200/100).

"You stay away from me!"

A magic circle appeared under Jirai Gumo and then stopped it from moving. Yuki walked past the Jirai Gumo and up to Renee.

"I set the Spellbinding Circle in its intended path and it triggered it without fault." Yuki stated.

"And how the hell were you able to activate a Trap? !" Renee yelled.

"I'm a psychic duelist." Yuki answered. "Under normal circumstances, I can use my abilities to bring monsters to life. However, there is a strange power surrounding this temple allowing anyone to summon monsters."

"Really?"

"Really."

As soon as Yuki said that, Jirai Gumo inflated and exploded. From behind, Renee could see Yuki's Overmind Archfiend (Lv.9 3300/3000), which cast the attack on the spider.

"... Yikes." Renee shuddered a bit.

* * *

At the main entrance of the temple, the Rift goons had begun summoning an army of monsters. Jeremy, with Tempest Magician, and Edwards saw them and approached.

"Let me try something kid." Edwards stepped forward. "Let's go, Bianca. Show me your stuff."

Edwards then drew a card and summons it. Behind him, Armed Dragon LV10 (Lv.10 3000/2000) appeared and roared.

"Now let's see if this works." Edwards said as he discarded a card to his Duel Disk's Graveyard.

Armed Dragon roared even louder and the roar destroyed all of the monsters and knocked out most of the Rift goons after the shockwave sent them flying into walls.

"HAHAHAHA! THIS IS FANTASTIC!" Edwards laughed at the top of his lungs. "A MAN WITH THIS KIND OF POWER CAN RULE THE WORLD!"

"Uh oh, we're not gonna have to beat you senseless, are we?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't be silly, I don't want the world; I just want money." Edwards pointed out.

"There you are." Yuki mentioned as she walked forward, followed by Overmind Archfiend. "The trouble seems to have passed."

Renee appeared behind Yuki and seemed surprised to see Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Renee was surprised. "You're here, too?"

"Renee?" Jeremy said. "Holy crap, it's a Niagara Falls Academy Reunion. We're just missing Ace, Cleotra and Prof. Springfield to yell at us."

"See, I told you! Follow the big, giant dragon and sure enough, here they are!" Makoto said as she and Trinity came by, riding on Watthydra.

When the group got together, the monsters turned white and returned to their cards. One of the Rift goons who was knocked out on the ground was still conscious. Edwards went up to him and pressed his knee on his throat, waking the guy up as he struggled as his airway got constricted.

"Who's responsible for this?" Edwards interrogated. "Who's in charge?"

"_Servinius_." The Rift goon choked an answer. "Master Servinius will see Anubis brought back to life with the blood of the wizard- Hurk!"

The goon's mouth foamed as he started shaking violently. Edwards removed his knee and watched as the goons died on the ground.

"Servinius, huh?" Jeremy said. "With a name like that, he's bound to go 'Mwahahaha' at some point. I just know it."

"What did he mean 'the blood of the wizard'?" Trinity asked.

"You still use a Spell Counter Deck?" Renee asked. "He could refer to that. But why are you so important? Why do they want your blood?"

"Are you still a virgin?" Edwards asked.

"I... You... WHAT? !" Trinity was embarrassed. "I will not dignify with a response!"

"Well, virgin blood is supposedly more pure." Edwards stated.

"Trust me, she ain't no virgin." Renee joked.

"RENEE, SHUT IT!" Trinity shouted.

*Was that a joke or not?* Jeremy thought. *I should ask Colin when I get back.*

"Well, if you want these attacks on you stopped..." Edwards started talking. "We need to stop this Servinius person. And I want to know what he did to my organization."

Edwards then stood up to the entrance to the temples and looked at the doors that magically opened for them.

"Well, only one way to go." Jeremy said. "You ladies coming?"

"HOLY SHIT, GUYS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? !"

They looked behind them and saw Shigeru running toward them.

"THERE WERE MONSTERS AND SCREAMING AND MONSTERS!" Shigeru shouted in a panic.

"Shigeru, did you remember the first aid kit?" Makoto asked.

Shigeru calmed down. "No, I couldn't find it, but I did find this Duel Monsters Deck lying unguarded." He holds up the Deck to them. "It's mine now."

"Those are my cards!" Renee said as she snatched them from him.

"All right, you ladies ready?" Jeremy asked. "Let's go."

Jeremy and the others then entered the temple.


	4. Chapter 4: The Anubis Cult

**Be sure to check out 'Shadows of the Roses', an sequel to this, and other stories of Mine. Don't worry, SOR will not give away any major Spoilers.**

**As always, Review Below, Let me Know!**

* * *

*Temple of Anubis, Sahara Desert, 3:37 P.M. LST.*

The group entered the main hall of the temple lit by only a few torches. The yellow stones gave off a musty oder and dust hovered around like flies. Perfectly lined up along the halls were statues made of ebony black stone of a being with the head of a jackal on a human body laced in golden jewelry for its attire. Clyde Edwards pulls out a cloth and holds it over his mouth and nose.

"Ugh! This place reeks of death!" Edwards complained, his voice muffled by cloth.

"You know, I'm having doubts about why we're here." Shigeru expressed.

"What's there to doubt?" Jeremy asked. "These guys want to kill an old friend of mine, so I got to stop him."

"So we're going to the lair where the crazy killers live? That's very clever." Shigeru said sarcastically.

"I still want to know the real reason why these guys want to kill Trinity." Renee said. "It's not like she's anybody special."

Trinity then drooped her head down in misery. "I am too special." She moaned.

"They wish to use her blood as part of an occult ritual in belief that it will bring back an ancient god." Yuki stated.

"Oh, yeah right." Renee rejected the idea. "Who would be stupid enough to believe that a god from an ancient world is real? Let alone one that seeks out people for stupid reasons?"

Jeremy and Makoto glared at each other with a look saying 'Is she for real?'.

"She did not just say that." Makoto said.

"Hm? What's up?" Renee asked.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just keep going." Jeremy said.

They continued down the hall and it eventually led to a main chamber. A large spherical device shined brightly in the center of the room like a marble sun. Hundreds of Rift goons surrounded it and walked around with their heads down as if they were in a trance.

"Christ! This is the entire team I sent here!" Edwards was surprised.

"BROTHERS!" A voice echoed. "The Gatekeeper continues to prevent us entry into the chambers of our god! Should we bring the blood to him, I guarantee he shall open it!"

The man announcing the speech walked up the stairs on top of the sphere. He was dressed like an Egyptian priest, wearing white silk robes laced with gold. He wore the makeup of a priest too, with black eyeshadow painted. The man wasn't Egyptian though, he was as pale as a Scottsman.

"Bloody Hell!" Edwards said, recognizing the man.

"And the intruders come!" He shouted as he saw the group. "You stand before _Servinius_! High priest to Anubis! And I see you come with a gift! The young maiden whose blood will free our master!"

"My God, man, you've lost your mind!" Edwards yelled.

"You know this psychopath?" Jeremy asked.

"His name is Johnathan McDougal." Edwards answered. "He was the man in charge of excavating these ruins. He's also the man who designed and built my Bianca."

"Clyde?" Servinius noticed him. "You're here, too? You came to pay homage to the great Anubis?"

"What the hell happened?" Edwards questioned. "This was a money-making expedition! Not some crazy cult party!"

"I am not crazy!" Servinius proclaimed. "The god Anubis will reward us for freeing him!"

"Anubis doesn't exist!" Edwards shouted.

"He was the last." Servinius continued. "The last to be sealed. Not sealed by the Roses like the other gods, but sealed by a force that is darker and more easily broken. Osiris could not know! Kronos could not know! But he is here! He was sealed here to be used as a weapon."

"Listen to this guy. He's crazy. Isn't that right, Jeremy?" Renee said, looking at Jeremy with a grin.

"Who sealed Anubis here?" Jeremy asked Servinius.

"WHAAA? !" Renee was shocked. "You can't actually believe this guy!"

"Ask her!" Servinius pointed at Trinity. "She carries his blood! The blood that made the seal! The blood we need to break it!"

"So that's it." Makoto mentioned. "Those Rift goons were chanting something about blood before they died. Now I know what it means."

"And what will happen when you free Anubis?" Jeremy asked again.

"Anubis shall grant us all his gift!" Servinius answered. "Death."

"'Death'?" Shigeru needed clarification.

"Anubis can choose who lives and who dies!" Servinius explained. "Hades can't even do that! Being able to point at someone and saying they could live and they could die? There is nothing more powerful! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"I called it!" Jeremy proudly said. "See? I said he would do that!"

"If Anubis is so powerful, why doesn't he just kill the person who locked him up?" Makoto asked.

"He was tricked." Servinius said. "Promised gifts that the wizard promised. Then he was lead here and sealed, just for his power of death. That was 5000 years ago all this happened. All for his power to choose life and death."

"I've heard enough of this." Edwards said. "This man is only a threat to himself. Let's call the authorities and have them deal with this bullshit."

"Well, hold on a sec." Jeremy suggested. "Maybe we should investigate what he was talking about."

"Are you out of your bloody mind? !" Edwards exclaimed. "Because he's clearly out of his!" Edwards pointed to Servinius.

"Jeremy, just listen to the guy." Renee told him. "There's no way any of this is real."

"Maybe we should just beat his brains out until he comes to his sense." Shigeru suggested.

"YOU! AND YOU!" Servinius pointed to Jeremy and then Makoto. "You bear the mark of the Roses! Godslayers! You came to slay Anubis!"

Jeremy and Makoto then looked at their Rose marks.

"Maybe we should have covered these up." Makoto stated.

"RISE, MY BROTHERS! KILL THE GODSLAYERS!" Servinius commanded.

As if on cue, all the dormant Rift members' heads came up and revealed their black-as-night eyes. They then started to move like zombies toward the group.

"Aw, to hell with this!" Edwards said.

Edwards called forth his Dark Armed Dragon, which took its claw and slammed all of Rift goons to the walls.

"Ugh! Is that really necessary? !" Makoto asked.

"I'm not screwing around anymore!" Edwards stated. "I've had enough of this bullshit!"

"How?" Servinius wondered. "How can you summon a monster? Only Lord Anubis can allow you to summon that creature!"

"SHUT UP!" Edwards demanded. "Now get down from there so we can take you to an insane asylum!"

"NEVER!" Servinius shouted. "I'd rather die!"

Servinius put on a Duel Disk and it powers up.

"I thought there was an EMP thing frying all the Duel Disks." Jeremy pointed out.

"Electrical current abnormality." Yuki said.

Jeremy just looked at Yuki. "What the hell does that mean? !"

Edwards looked at his precious Bianca Duel Disk and it powered up.

"I'll take care of this asshole quickly." Edwards stated.

**Servinius (LP 4000) Edwards (LP 4000)**

Servinius drew first. "I activate the Field Spell Necrovalley!"

The area around them became Necrovalley.

"Then I'll set one monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!" Servinius concluded.

Edwards then drew his first card. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 (Lv.3 1200/900) and then I activate the Spell Card Level Up!"

Armed Dragon LV3 leveled up and transformed into Armed Dragon LV 5 (Lv.5 2400/1700).

"Next I activate the Spell Nobleman of Crossout!" Edwards continued. "This will banish your Defense position monster!"

The Nobleman of Crossout appeared and slashed Servinius' face-down monster, which was Gravekeeper's Guard (Lv.4 1000/1900).

"Since it was a Flip Effect monster, we have to banish any other monsters of the same name from our Decks!" Edwards pointed out. "I doubt I have that card, but I'm sure you have more of them!"

Servinius was forced to banish the 2 other Gravekeeper's Guards from his Deck.

"Armed Dragon LV5, attack him directly!" Edwards declared.

Armed Dragon LV5 attacked Servinius and dealt him 2400 points of damage.

**Servinius (LP 1600) Edwards (LP 4000)**

"I end my turn by placing one card face-down!" Edwards finished.

Servinius then drew his next card. "I summon Gravekeeper's Commandant (Lv.4 1600/1500)! And Necrovalley grants him 500 extra attack and defense points! Now I equip him with Sword of the Deep-Seated to increase his attack power by 500 more! Gravekeeper's Commandant, attack his dragon!"

"I activate the Trap Prideful Roar!" Edwards responded. "I pay Life Points equal to the difference in our monsters' attack points and then my monster gains that amount plus 300!"

Edwards only had to pay 200 Life Points to increase his Armed Dragon's attack power to 2900 and then have it destroy Gravekeeper's Commandant, inflicting Servinius with 300 points of damage.

**Servinius (LP 1300) Edwards (LP 3800)**

Edwards then drew his next card. "Because my Dragon destroyed a monster in battle, he can level up and I can Special Summon Armed Dragon LV7 (Lv.7 2800/1000)! Now Armed Dragon, end this!"

Armed Dragon LV7 attacked Servinius and reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Servinius (LP 0) Edwards (LP 3800)**

Servinius grabbed his chest and fell from the sphere. He rolled down the sphere and fell onto the ground, heaving in pain.

Jeremy hurried over to his body and checked on him.

"You," Servinius coughed. "You can free him! The Gatekeeper will let you through."

"Why would we free him?" Jeremy asked. "The god's tried to destroy the world."

"His gift...Whoever receives his gift...will seek revenge...against the...the...*cough*" Servinius began convulsing and foamed at the mouth. After moment he stopped moving and his skin turned to dust.

"Poor bastard." Edwards expressed. "and Good riddance. Now for that EMP, lets find so we can signal for help and get the hell out of here."

The Sphere in the center of the room began to glow. A a wave of energy circled around and descendent into the depths of the temple. The floor began to shake and rearrange as a passage way with stairs opened in the floor.

"Hey what did you do?" Trinity asked.

"Nothing!" Jeremy said. "The guy just died."

"Should we check it out?" Makoto asked.

"I think maybe we should head back into that camp and find a radio that isn't fried yet." Renee brought up.

"That would not be possible." Yuki said. "Our way back has been blocked."

* * *

The group looked back at the corridor they came from and it had inexplicably been filled with the desserts sand.

"When the hell did that Happen?" Trinity asked.

"Looks like the only way's forward." Jeremy said. He then began to walk down the stairs.

After about an hour of Walking, the walls began to glow as if light from the outside was seen. They then approached a Steel gate with an Old man, wearing only rags over his body and another rag wrapped around his eyes, was standing at an Old podium reading an even older book. He heard the groups approached and closed the book.

"5000 years." The man spoke. "I've guarded the temples true entrance for 5000 years, to wait for this time."

"You expect us to be you were waiting for that long just for us?" Shigeru asked.

"Not you." the Man said grabbing a Walking stick. "The Roses. You know who you are." He walked a little closer to get a better look at them. "Ah, you are the two who battled Rudianos and Yinglong. I'm impressed."

"If you spent your time waiting here, how do you know we did that?" Makoto asked.

"I have the gift of sight." The man said. "I may be blind, but I only see what I need to see. And I see you."

"Who are you?" Trinity asked. "Whats your name?"

"My name?" the man asked. He seemed confused. "It's been so long I can't remember. I was entitled _Gatekeeper._ I guess that could be my name now." The Gatekeeper walked over to the gate and place his hand on one of the steel bars. "But know with a rose here, We can kill Anubis."

"I thought Anubis was sealed to be have his power stolen right?" Makoto asked.

"Impossible," The Gatekeeper spoke. "His power can not be controlled. He was sealed because he could not be killed. The sealer knew this, but also said a Rose would be need to defeat the God. That is you two. We can kill Anubis while he slumbers."

"That simple?" Jeremy asked.

"Your coming was foretold." The Gatekeeper continued. "There trials ahead. 7. One for each of you."

"Oh Balls!" Edwards spoke. "This is a waste, we need to find-"

"Clyde Edwards." The Gatekeeper spoke. "Should I convince you, the rest will follow."

"How the hell do you know my name?" Edwards asked.

"Don't insult me." the Gatekeeper said. "All you need to know is that Bianca is the name of the woman you bore a child with. A girl. Innocent and only wishing for a fathers love. You abandoned her to a river-"

"STOP!" Edwards shouted. "Fine I get it! You're a psychic. What do you want from us?"

"You!" The Gatekeeper said to Jeremy. "Violet Rose. Place your hand on the bars."

Jeremy looked at his hand and then at the bars. He did what the Gatekeeper said and the second his right hand touched the steel bars, Jeremy felt a swirl of energy surround his body. His Violet rose mark began to glow. Jeremy began to feel light headed. The gate opened, and Jeremy collapsed.

"JEREMY!" Makoto shouted. She ran to him and lifted his head off the ground to see if he was alright. "He has No pulse!"

Makoto tried shaking him.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!"


	5. Chapter 5: First Trial: Gluttony

*Temple of Anubis, Sahara Desert, 4:00 P.M.*

Jeremy Griffan lied motionless on the ground, void of all consciousness. Makoto was desperately pleading for him to get up.

"Jeremy! JEREMY, wake up!" Makoto shouted.

The Gatekeeper then began to walk along the path that was open.

"Come, the path awaits." The Gatekeeper spoke.

"What about Jeremy?" Makoto asked. "He might be dead!"

"Dead? Then show me his body." The Gatekeeper requested.

Makoto gave him a look of 'are you ****ing kidding me!'. Then she looked down at where Jeremy was only to see that his body was gone.

"Where-Where did he go? !" Makoto asked.

"His body has been sent to the next plain." The Gatekeeper assured. "Should we succeed, we will meet him at the end."

"And if we fail?" Renee asked.

"The monsters will eat him." The Gatekeeper answered. "Now come, the first trial awaits."

The Gatekeeper walked on and Makoto followed, followed by Renee. Trinity looked around the place, felt a chill and held her arm, then followed the others.

"What do you think he meant by 'eaten by monsters'?" Shigeru asked Edwards.

"He means nothing. The boy's probably dead." Edwards responded. "He just doesn't want the girl to cry." Edwards then walked with the group and Shigeru followed.

Yuki stayed back for a moment and looked at the area Jeremy was, almost as if she was looking right at him. After a moment, she then walked off to follow the group.

* * *

Jeremy awoke in a musty hallway similar to the one in the temple. In fact, he was still in the temple, but something was different. The air seemed to sparkle, almost as if the place seemed more magical.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Jeremy asked himself.

"Back in your world." A voice answered.

Jeremy turned around to see Magician's Valkyria standing behind him, offering a hand to help him up.

"Magician's Valkyria?" Jeremy was confused as Magician's Valkyria helped him get up. "Where am I?"

"You're in our world. The Spirit World." Magician's Valkyria answered. "The enchantments on those bars activated your Rose ability and brought you here."

"But why am I here and where is everybody?" Jeremy wondered.

"I don't know, but everyone's moving on ahead further into the temple." Magician's Valkyria answered.

"The temple?" Jeremy asked. "How can the temple exist in both the real world and the Spirit World?"

"Because Anubis' tomb is in this world and your world." Magician's Valkyria revealed. "And although your friends can't see you, you can see them and their actions, which is why I advise we catch up to them."

"Yeah, you're right." Jeremy agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

The Gatekeeper led the group to an empty chamber.

"The Spellcaster who sealed away Anubis placed seven seals over his tomb." The Gatekeeper stated. "These completely block Anubis off from this world and the next. To destroy Anubis, you must break all of these seals. Seven seals, seven trials, seven sins. Each reflecting the soul he or cast the spells. Who shall face the first trial?"

"But what about Jeremy?" Makoto asked.

"The Violet Rose is in the Spirit World, where each of the triggers reside." The Gatekeeper answered. "He must unlock them there in order for you to face them here."

* * *

Jeremy caught up to the group just in time to hear that. As soon as Jeremy entered the room, Yuki looked over in his direction almost as if she could see him.

"That's great." Jeremy said. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Yuki looked over and pointed to the center of the room. At the rooms center was the symbol of a crescent moon covering the sun.

"Am I supposed to interact with that?" Jeremy asked

* * *

Yuki Nodded. Makoto looked at her sister quizzically. "Yuki?" She asked. "What are you pointing at?"

* * *

Jeremy walked over toward the symbol and analyzed it for a few moments. He hesitated to touch it when his Rose mark started to glow. Then the symbol started to glow as well.

* * *

The symbol appeared in the room, glowing a bright violet. Shadows converged at the symbol and began shape into a creature. It was a reptile-creature on four hind legs that seemed to have 100 heads sprouting from a 100 necks and each head had two glowing red eyes.

"What the hell is that? !" Shigeru shouted.

_"I am the Shadow of Gluttony."_ The shadow seemed to speak. _"I can never have enough of what I already have. And I choke myself on life's pleasures. She who bears the Yellow Rose knows my pain."_

"What?" Makoto responded.

"Ah, I see." The Gatekeeper said. "You, young lady, need to Duel him and defeat him, then we can advance."

"Why me?" Makoto asked.

"Because he recognizes that you've perpetrated this sin more than anyone else here." The Gatekeeper answered. "It will refuse to challenge anyone else but you and unless you can find the virtue against your sin, you cannot win."

"How am I supposed to Duel against THAT thing?" Makoto asked.

"Just Duel and you shall see." The Gatekeeper provided a simple answer.

Makoto stared down the shadow and activated her Duel Disk.

"All right! Let's Duel!" Makoto exclaimed.

**Gluttony (LP 4000) Makoto (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Makoto drew her first card. "I summon this card face-down in defense mode and then set one card face-down!"

_"It is my turn now."_ The shadow said. _"I summon Wattmole (Lv.3 0/100) in attack mode."_

"Wattmole?" Makoto asked. "It uses a Watt deck like me?...Fine! I know my decks strengths and weaknesses! I can beat it!"

_"Wattmole will now attack your face-down monster."_ The shadow declared its attack. _"And when Wattmole attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, it can destroy it immediately."_

Wattmole spun like a drill and charged towards Makoto's face-down monster, which was Wattdragonfly (Lv.2 900/100), and destroyed it.

"When Wattdragonfly is destroyed by my opponent, I can Special Summon a Watt card from my Deck!" Makoto pointed out. "I summon Wattcobra (Lv.4 1000/500)!"

_"I end my turn by placing two cards face-down."_ The shadow finished its move.

Makoto drew her next card. "I now summon Wattsquirrel (Lv.3 700/100)! Wattsquirrel, attack Wattmole!"

Wattsquirrel attacked Wattmole and destroyed it, inflicting the shadow with 700 points of damage.

**Gluttony (LP 3300) Makoto (LP 4000)**

"Now Wattcobra will attack you directly!" Makoto declared her second attack.

_"I activate the Trap Des Counterblow."_ The shadow responded to the attack. _"This destroys any monster that inflicts damage from a direct attack."_

Wattcobra bit the shadow and then exploded, which destroyed the monster after it inflicted 1000 damage to the shadow.

**Gluttony (LP 2300) Makoto (LP 4000)**

"Well, at least Wattcobra inflicted direct damage because when he does, I can add a Watt monster from my Deck to my hand!" Makoto stated as she added a card to her hand. "I end my turn!"

_"And my turn comes again."_ The shadow said. _"...Makoto Nagato..."_

"...Y-yeah?" Makoto hesitated to asked.

_"Do you understand why you are gluttonous?"_ The shadow asked.

"I'm not gluttonous!" Makoto responded. "I don't eat that much!"

_"Gluttony isn't merely eating a lot of food."_ The shadow stated. _"It is indulging in something that you already have."_

"And what would that be?" Makoto asked.

_"Your relationship with your boyfriend."_ The shadow pointed out._ "You want more than what you're getting out of it."_

"That's..." Makoto blurted out.

"_Trying to trap him into a commitment." _The shadow continued to speak. "_Forcing yourself to him, trying to squeeze as much love as you can from him...and it will be the death of him."_

"Shut up, that's not true!" Makoto shouted.

* * *

Jeremy could only watch and listen to what they said. No matter what the creature said, it didn't change anything about how he felt, but he could see how painful hearing this was to Makoto.

"Oh Makoto..." he muttered.

* * *

"_Why is that?_" The Shadow asked. "_Is it because your father distanced you as a child and you felt that the parental love you wished for was missing? Or is it the inferiority of having your friends so far along in their relationships? One already married and another having a child?"_

"SHUT UP!" Makoto shouted. "MAKE YOUR MOVE!"

_"I activate my face-down Trap Wattkeeper, which allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Watt monster from my Graveyard. However, it is destroyed during the End Phase. Since I only have one Watt monster, I have no choice but to summon Wattmole. Next, I Normal Summon the Tuner monster Wattberyx (Lv.3 300/0). Then I activate the Spell Monster Reborn to bring back your Wattdragonfly. Then I tune Wattberyx with my other two monsters to Synchro Summon Energy Spark Dragon (Lv.8 2300/2800). And this card gains 200 attack points for each Thunder-type monster other than itself. There are a total of 5, so that means it gains 1000 attack points. Energy Spark Dragon, attack Wattsquirrel."_

Energy Spark Dragon fired an electric blast from its mouth that completely obliterated Wattsquirrel and inflicted Makoto with 2600 points of damage.

**Gluttony (LP 2300) Makoto (LP 1400)**

_"And since my dragon inflicted you with damage, you can't activate Spells and Traps until your next Standby Phase."_ The shadow pointed out. _"I end my turn."_

Makoto looked down at the ground, feeling humiliated. *There's nothing wrong with that, is there?* she thought

* * *

"Makoto!" Shigeru called out to her. "It's your move!"

"What's wrong with her?" Trinity asked.

"She's facing herself." The Gatekeeper spoke. "If she can not face herself and find her virtue, she will lose."

"And what happens if she loses?" Renee asked.

"If she loses, the spirit will be sealed again and we will not be able to move forward or return from whence we came. We will be trapped and die here."

"So, no pressure..." Shigeru commented.

* * *

*What's wrong with wanting more out of a commitment?* Makoto thought to herself. *If Jeremy were just a little more forward, I wouldn't have to push him..* Makoto rested her face into the palm of her hands. *Great! Now I'm blaming Jeremy for my shortcomings...I can't help that I love him...what should I do?*

...

"Moderation."

Makoto heard her sister's voice and turned around to face Yuki who just repeated herself. "Moderation."

"Love in moderation..." Makoto repeated understanding what it meant. "Sounds kinda stupid, doesn't it?"

"_What are you talking about?" _The Shadow asked.

"When you love someone, you want to give them everything." Makoto explained. "Suffocate them and keep them for yourself. This will eventually drive them away. I'll admit...I'm afraid that if I don't, he'll never take the next step. But if I can show him my love without smothering him...maybe he'll make the next step for us..."

* * *

"My god," Edwards groaned. "This is so sappy it's annoying!"

* * *

_"So, you understand now."_ The shadow spoke.

"Yes, and It's MY MOVE!" Makoto drew her next card. "First, I send a Level 7 Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon Thunder Dancer (Lv.8 2700/1000)!"

A beautiful lady with long, tied-up pink hair wearing yellow and white elegant top and leggings appeared on Makoto's side of the field.

"Next, I activate her special ability!" Makoto continued. "Once per turn, I can banish any number of Thuder-type cards from my Graveyard to decrase the attack points of my opponent's monster by 400 for each of those banished cards! I banish Wattdragonfly, Wattcobra and Wattsquirrel to decrease your dragon's attack points by 1200! And since they're no longer in my Graveyard, your dragon loses 600 more attack points! Also, since Thunder Dancer is a Spellcaster, your dragon doesn't gain more attack points! Now, Thunder Dancer will attack Energy Spark Dragon! And since a Light card just attacked, I can send the card Honest from my hand to the Graveyard and her attack points increase by that of the card she's attacking! Since Energy Spark Dragon now has 1500 attack points, she gains 1500 more!"

With a total of 4200 attack points, Thunder Dancer performed a graceful dance that summoned forth lightning bolts that struck Energy Spark Dragon and destroyed it, inflicting 2700 points of damage to the shadow.

**Gluttony (LP 0) Makoto (LP 1400)**

The Shadow of Gluttony began to fade before completely disappearing.

* * *

Jeremy watched, in the spirt world, as the symbol he touched started to glow in light and a beam shot straight up into the ceiling and passing through it. Then the wall at the end of the room opened int both worlds.

* * *

"Excellent." The Gatekeeper spoke. "Let us move on."

"Are all these trials going to be like this?" Trinity asked.

"No," The Gatekeeper spoke. "They only get harder."

"Fantastic..." Edwards said sarcastically "And there is no way to head back is there?"

Before the Gatekeeper could answer, the Shadows took form again. This time it was the form of a Person. It was impossible to tell anything about them, but the figure was clearly human.

"_**As a child, **_**_I was told gluttony was over indulging in food. Eating outside of meals, adding spices, and altering food for taste was _****_forbidden._**_"_

"What is that?" Trinity asked.

"The Spellcaster himself!" The gatekeeper said stunned. "He who sealed Anubis. He speaks to us through his seals."

**_"As I matured I realized that one can indulge in more than just food. My mother indulged in her love for me, more so than most mothers do. She kept me sheltered from the world, leaving my only entertainment the sacred scrolls held by my family. It is here I learned the secrets. I killed them. My Father. My sister. My brother. My mother had a chance to kill me before I learned the secrets, when I told her what I was to do. She didn't. Her overindulged love led me to this point...and her overindulged love prevented her from saving her life..."_**

The shadows then disappeared leaving a sickening air in the temple room.

"What...the hell?" Renee asked. "Trin, you're supposed to be related to that...thing?"

"Why-why would he kill his own family?" Trinity asked.

"I can not say." The Gatekeeper spoke. "Important people like him always have tragedy in their lives. Let us move on."

The Gatekeeper led the group forward. Yuki went to assist Makoto, who was tired from her duel.

"Thanks Yuki," Makoto said.

"Jeremy is with us." Yuki assured her.

"I know." Makoto said. "I can feel him here...Thank you..."

* * *

**Cards**

Thunder Dancer

Spellcaster/Effect (ATK 2700 DEF 1000)

Level 8/LIGHT

You can Special Summon this card from your hand by sending 1 Level 7 or higher Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck to your Graveyard. Once per turn; You can banish any number of Thunder-type monsters from your Graveyard, and if you do, decrease the ATK of a monster your opponent controls by 400 for each monster banished by this effect.


End file.
